


Life and Times [PODCAST] by teacup_of_doom for rusting_roses

by teacup_of_doom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_of_doom/pseuds/teacup_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ten ficlets by rusting_roses, originally for times_whisper (now known as teacup_of_doom). Lovingly dramatized for a birthday gift for rusting_roses, by teacup_of_doom.</p><p>Each ficlet podcast will be posted when the editing is finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Times [PODCAST] by teacup_of_doom for rusting_roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rusting_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusting_roses/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life and Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242156) by [rusting_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusting_roses/pseuds/rusting_roses). 



> Happy, HAPPY Birthday to my friend/compatriot/enabler in silliness, rusting_roses! I hope you enjoy the podcasts. It IS hard to believe we've known each other this long - and here's to many decades longer. -teacup

1\. Tea

2\. Sherlock + crime scene = tired and irritated John and Lestrade

3\. Lestrade Stalks Sherlock

4\. The Doctor/Doctor Jokes 

5\. Lestrade on Nicotine 

Word of warning, there is a shout in this one. Keep volume low, earbuds beware. 

[ You can download individually by clicking the download button in each window, or visit the whole collection here. ](https://soundcloud.com/teacup1133)


End file.
